The present invention relates to cardboard packets of the hinged lid type, for example a box, which is particularly useful as a sales and pocket packing for pastils, and which has, at an open end, a hood or cap shaped lid comprising a lid panel hinged to one mouth wall portion of the box and skirt flaps projecting from the free edges of the lid panel over the three other mouth wall portions. The skirt flaps comprise a front flap and two opposed side flaps, and since these lid parts are interconnected, they will form a rigid caplike structure, which as a whole is hinged to one edge of the box opening.
Boxes of this type are easy to open, for example, with one finger, and they are well suited for pastils when the lid panel is directly hinged to an edge of the box opening, because the lid panel, when swung out through 90.degree., will form a straight extension of the box side to which it is hinged; when the box is held such that this side is the lowermost side, the opened lid will form a serving tray, onto which the pastils can be shaken out from the box, and from which even the last pastil can easily be picked up. On the other hand it is a serious problem when the lid is too easily opened, because the box may be intentionally opened.
Modified boxes are known; the so-called neck-boxes are particularly used for cigarettes, in which the lid panel is not directly to the rear box side, but hinged thereto through a short extension of that rear side, whereby the hinge axis is spaced from the rear corner of the lid panel. With this design, there will be a certain resistance against the lid structure being both opened and closed, because the front skirt of the lid will be forced be resiliently forced against the mouth edge of the box opposite to the hinge joint when the lid passes through its half-open position. This is a rather effective measure for a fully uncontrolled opening of the lid, but for pastil boxes, it is inconvenient because the open lid will serve as a serving tray, but merely a serving bowl, from which it is difficult to pick up the pastils at the bottom.
In the connection, with the packets of the last mentioned type, it has been attempted to provide for a better locking of the closed lid by means of laterally projecting tabs on the front mouth side of the box; these tabs may frictionally engage the inside of the side skirts of the lid, but this measure does not particularly improve the locking effect which has already been obtained by the neck design itself. The projecting tabs tend to deform the side skirts of the lid or to be deformed themselves, such that the frictional engagement is not too pronounced anyway. Examples of boxes of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,581 and DE-OS 25 27 540.